Internet access is a significant part of the content flow in today's society. Content may be stored, accessed and/or modified via Internet-based services. In-vehicle Internet access is becoming an increasingly important part of people's lifestyles. However, problems with this paradigm shift include:                The Internet is constantly changing and driven by consumer electronics/mobile electronics.        Consumer and/or mobile electronics and in-vehicle electronics typically have different development cycles and requirements.        Traditionally, vehicle entertainment and/or information systems (including state of the art functions and/or features) have been embedded into a vehicle architecture, making it difficult to keep up with changes/demands driven by consumer and/or mobile electronics.        Vehicle Internet access may also require a safe access method based on dynamic driving conditions.        
Therefore, vehicle users may desire a solution to enhance vehicle Internet access capabilities and, ultimately, provide a modular vehicle media and/or communications system with easy upgrading capabilities. Further, vehicle users may desire that such system include safety elements to provide operation of the system only when the vehicle is in a specific operating and/or non-operating state.